While food feeders for babies, invalids and the like are known in the art, they have usually been in the form of utensils filled from other packages thus presenting a sanitation problem or being too expensive for single disposable use.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide inexpensive disposable food packages with food handling implements that are sanitary sealed until ready for use so that a unitary food package and feeder can be displayed and sold in the manner of canned food products and even suspended on display panels. The packages of this invention can thus be merchandised in the same manner as conventional tubular products.